vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Fenizic Mounism: The Inspired Book of Moun
The divine inspirations of the Caliph Of All Faithful, the awed and humble Neer'Too-Gott, of Feniz recorded for the sake of mankind, of Vexillium. ---- IN THE NAME OF MOUN! AHMEEN. ---- Moun is our god! When Moun came to Vexillium, He saw that men were bad. He saw wars and fights, altercations, squabbles and wrangling, he saw brawl, strife and struggle. So He chose His Caliph and began and keeps on telling him what men should do, or cease to do, to become better, to make life better, to heal Vexillium. And the Caliph will spread across Vexillium what he learns from Moun. And Vexillium will listen, and will learn, and will be happy. Ahmeen. ---- Praise to Moun! All men are born alike. All men are born helpless, small and naked. And they remain helpless, small and naked before Moun. And Moun will help them, raise them, and cover them. He helps them with rules, He raises them with wisdom, He covers them with love. Ahmeen. ---- Moun's will be done! All men are brethren. No man shall throw war upon his brother, or throw fire upon him, or throw curse upon him. He shall not harm him, but he shall love him. No man shall act against his brother. No man who loves is able at all to harm his beloved. You cannot love and hate at the same time. You cannot be friends and fiends at the same time. All is hate, or all is love. All are fiends or all are friends. No single man shall hate, or be someone's fiend. So will arrive, and remain, love and friendship. And Moun will love us and be our friend. Ahmeen. ---- Respect Moun's will! Respect all men as your brethren! The judge takes a rod after the sentence and breaks it to indicate that his sentence is final and unchangeable. Do not break rods. Do not condemn. You cannot look into the hearts even of your brethren. You can never be sure that you are not wrong. Some boast to give the perpetrators a second chance. I tell you to give them sevnty-seven chances. If Moun decides to punish, His punishment will be formidable. But the first sentenced to the most awful chastisement will be those who sentenced their brethren. So listen and forgive. Ahmeen. ---- Glory to Moun! His love and wisdom delivers from the slough of human badness. He lifts us up where we long to be. He rescues us from the storms of life. He shelters us from the sand-storms unleashed by those who must yet learn. He calms the storm and makes men mend their way. Glory to Moun, and thanks to His grace. Ahmeen. ---- Believe in Moun! His will is to help. His help makes men happy. Their happiness makes more men believe. More men get help. More men become happy. Even more men believe in Moun. No man can resist Moun. His love convinces. Every men will be convinced; if not today, then tomorrow; if not tomorow, then next week; if not next week, then next month; if not next month, then next year when he was in trouble and Moun has given His help, and plenty of that. Moun is plenty. Ahmeen. ---- Love Moun! Life is sorrow. Every life brings sorrow to the creature, and worries to the brethren. Love eases sorrow, and Moun relieves from sorrow. Ahmeen. ---- Obey Moun! Do not lie. The lier is worthless; his words are useless like the wind. Do not steal. The thief is irksome; he will find no happiness in his stolen goods. Do not kill. The murderer is perilous; he is haunted by the dead and gets entangled even deeper while he tries to escape. So speak truth; let posess; let live; in order to hear truth, receive goods; preserve life. This is the will of Moun, our god. Ahmeen. ---- Pray to Moun! Be stingy with your forces; be niggardly with your abilities. Preserve your health. Be prepared that you will need all your forces, all your abilities, all your health to help your brethren. Then you will be happy not to have wasted your forces, abilities and health. Then you will know why Moun bestowed them unto you. Moun knows. Ahmeen. ---- Listen to Moun. Moun is wisdom. Moun is truth. Hear Moun. Follow Moun. Ahmeen. ---- One of my pupils asked me, "Isn't Moun - praised be His name - good and almighty? Why does He admit the evil in the world?" I answered him and replied: "My dear, young friend and brother! This is the wrong question! And I shall show you why - look: I. What do you call the religion? A weltanschauung, a world-outlook. Right you are! But do you know what you are saying? What you are sying is, the world has been before, before you could look at it. Think! What does that mean? The world has been first. Consider this sentence. The world has been before the religion. That is the point. The world has been befor the religion, and the religion has been made to answer the quetions of the world. Hear! The religion has been made - by somebody. It has not been before. It has been made by a man. So if the religion is not able to answer all the questions of the world, or does not explain every detail, do not blame Moun - praised be His name. It is not Moun - praised be His name - who made the religion. Moun - praised be His name - stands above the religion. The religion tries to explain the world, and tries to explain Moun - praised be His name. The first may be possible, the second must inevitably fail. So if questions remain unanswered, do not blame Moun - praised be His name - but blame the man who made the religion. And even this man, whoever it was, cannot be blamed because it is impossible to explain all and everything. II. So now you begin to feel why I said that yours was the wrong question. Moun - praised be His name - is not responsible for the religion. He is not responsible for the world, especially not since we, the human mankind, interfered with His eternal plans. So do not ask, 'Why does Moun - praised be His name - admit the evil in the world?' Instead, you ought to ask, 'Why do men admit the evil in the world?' Men are responsible, mankind commits the evil, people admit it. So it is them, no: Us! who have to remove it, by the help of our God the Benevolent, the Indulgent, the Almighty. Ahmeen." ---- We pray to Moun - BOW YOUR KNEES - as our Father. Who on - the contrary - is our Mother? We use to have one. Do we remember well? Mother Earth. We don't pray to her - is this the reason that we so often forget about her? These days see a big, a great conference about our planet, about his future. To all who doubt it will say, Vexillium will live, our mother will not betray us. But is it clear to us how much we have to contribute? How much we have to help our mother to help us? Questions. Every righteous man and woman knows the answers. But it is esential that we all know them - that we learn to help our mother. That we learn to be soft and friendly to her. We must stop pollution and abuse her. We must begin to love her. I told you about love. Like we have to love Moun - PRAISE HIS NAME -, to love each other, so we have to love our planet. - I had another inspiration: I saw men embrace our planet as if it were a lovely lady, and I saw other men who beat her and made her work to give them wealth. And I saw the former gently soar away with her into heaven while the latter, instead of receiving wealth, were set on fire by a blast like a volcano. Let us be the loving ones. Don't let us expect something from the earth, but simply love her - and she will give in abundance. - So let us pray: : Moun our Lord, Creator of Vexillium, Allmighty, : Thou maketh glow the sun, Thou maketh grow the plants, the animals, and us, Your humble servants. Let us honour Your creation, make us love Your planet. Help the delegates at Canhoto to find the right answers to the problems that we ourselves have created. Let us then follow the way they show us, because then it will be Thy way. : Help us once more on our way to a complete love. Show us today how to love the planet which we use to call our Mother, for that it may serve our children and our children's children. Ahmeen. ---- We know this one commandment: : Thou shalt not murder. We should add: : Thou shalt not deprieve of life. Neither man nor any living being. And we must broaden our viwe once more: : Thou shalt not destroy the necessaries of life. That is: Water, Air, Soil, but also: Heart, Mind, Soul. A very simple commandment turns into a great rule which comprises mankind and nature, their environment, outside, and their inside. We know another commandment: : Love each other. And behold: This latter one means the same as that former one! Why? Because who loves does not murder, deprieve, or destroy. We can trace every rule back to this basic and eternal commandment, and for those who follow it, it is no more a commandment, it is the only possible way of thinking, of feeling, of living. Ahmeen. ---- THE NAME OF MOUN BE PRAISED NOW AND IN ETERNITY. MOUN BLESS YOU ON ALL YOUR WAYS. MOUN BLESS VEXILLIUM. AHMEEN. Category:Mounism Category:Vexilli.Net